


【丹昏】蓮池（五）

by emptycity



Series: 《蓮池》 [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycity/pseuds/emptycity
Summary: × OOC一定有，全都算我的× 請勿上升真人與團體× 與現實毫無關聯× 第一次嘗試寫丹昏，還請大家鞭小力點





	【丹昏】蓮池（五）

**Author's Note:**

> × OOC一定有，全都算我的
> 
> × 請勿上升真人與團體
> 
> × 與現實毫無關聯
> 
> × 第一次嘗試寫丹昏，還請大家鞭小力點

又是一場情事過後。

朴志訓滿臉潮紅的趴在床上，被汗水打溼的劉海黏在額頭上，整個就是充足運動之後的樣子。他鼻子通紅，眼睛上則纏著一條緞面的黑布。

他輕輕用鼻子蹭了蹭枕頭，又將頭側著躺了回去。

趴了一會，有個人伸手過來抓住朴志訓的手臂，朴志訓任憑自己被人抓住，身體完全動也不動。

姜丹尼爾皺眉，他想讓朴志訓去洗澡。

「去洗澡。」他補充，「你全身都是汗。」

朴志訓聽到他的聲音，臉向他的方向轉了過來。姜丹尼爾又拉了朴志訓一下，這次朴志訓倒是很從善如流的被拉起來，他坐在床上，因為身體角度的關係，股間有東西緩緩流下來，又落在床上。

他吸了吸鼻子感受東西流出體外的感覺，然後抬手摸上覆在自己眼睛上的布條，姜丹尼爾立刻就伸過手，開始解那個被打得死緊的結。

這是他們兩個第二次見面。

上次結束之後雖然交換了聯繫方式，可是誰也沒有說多久該聯繫或見面一次，倒是對於NIELWINK的管理非常有默契。

在那個帳號裡，朴志訓只是一個平凡的大學生，姜丹尼爾則是個普通的公司職員。他們的發文頻率不多，其中又以朴志訓在上頭分享一些諸如天氣的瑣事為多數，加上透過對粉絲留言的回覆，竟不知不覺塑造出朴志訓可愛的形象，而姜丹尼爾的設定，依粉絲的形容，就是個霸道專情的男朋友。

NIELWINK的粉絲組成意外的是以女性為多數，這有點出乎朴志訓的意料，畢竟他們的分類可是妥妥的GV。而且目前頻道上只有一個影片，是姜丹尼爾自拍的那支，影片裡除了朴志訓的臀和姜丹尼爾的性器官外什麼都沒有，但粉絲似乎還是可以毫無阻礙的腦補出很多劇情。

總而言之，這個影片的好評還是蠻多的，搭配上兩人回覆粉絲時的形象，可以說的確吸引了某部分的觀眾──尤其女性。

兩個人提交了認證，pxrnsite大方地給了他們的帳號一個屬於真實couple的認證藍標。每當看著藍標，朴志訓總覺得有點諷刺。

誰能想到這個年代連官方認證都能是假的呢？

朴志訓一天固定看個幾次影片網站和SNS的留言，兩者都常常會有人來留下評論，他和姜丹尼爾每天各自都會挑幾個回應。他當然看過姜丹尼爾對留言的回覆，對於粉絲說姜丹尼爾是霸道總裁這件事，朴志訓反而覺得姜丹尼爾只不過是懶得仔細回應。

自從第一步影片上傳已經過了七天之後，朴志訓遲遲沒有等到第二部影片出現，畢竟那天他們做了兩次，理應會有兩部影片才對。於是他主動私訊了姜丹尼爾，沒想到對方只告訴他，第一部影片他不打算用。

言下之意就是沒有素材了。

雖然不懂對方為什麼不用第一支影片，但因為朴志訓早已答應由姜丹尼爾決定上傳的內容，在對方的堅持之下只好心不甘情不願的再次見面。

一樣的地址，一樣的房間。下了課之後沒事的朴志訓比姜丹尼爾還早到，於是他清理了自己，從浴室走出來的時候剛好碰上了正踏上二樓的姜丹尼爾，手裡還正鬆著領帶。

彼此都沒有多說什麼，姜丹尼爾脫了外套去洗澡，朴志訓架好攝影機、檢查鏡頭範圍，然後坐回床上等姜丹尼爾回來。一切似乎都跟第一次一樣。

倒是姜丹尼爾這次帶了保險套、一條黑布跟一個半截式的面具過來。先不說後兩者，朴志訓看到對方拿出那串套子時眉毛微微一挑，他原本想說都已經做過兩次之後再弄來套子不覺得已經太遲了？可是看到對方堅持的神情，他就把這話吞回去了。

其實朴志訓心裡也不是不知道姜丹尼爾是被自己拖下水的。

對方拒絕過自己，自己還故意挑撥他，這是事實。但看著姜丹尼爾還有拒絕餘地的時候，心中的不痛快也是真的。

所以他不後悔拉著姜丹尼爾陪他一起沉淪。

至於心中那些，總是被自己極力忽視的愧疚、不安、怪異，他都好好收著。

只能在床上多彌補他了，朴志訓無力地自嘲，畢竟姜丹尼爾似乎很有主導欲。

像是現在姜丹尼爾對保險套的堅持，朴志訓雖然心底還是隱隱的不太舒服──他明明知道這對他們彼此都好──卻克制不住自己內心的胡亂猜想。

我很乾淨、我很乾淨、我很乾淨。

他面無表情的拆開套子，等幫姜丹尼爾勃起後替他戴上，他一點一點的把套子往下推，那時姜丹尼爾的大手放在他的頭頂，輕柔的抓了抓朴志訓洗過並吹乾後，顯得更為蓬鬆的頭髮。

戴完套子姜丹尼爾替朴志訓的雙眼綁上黑色緞帶，而面具則理所當然地覆在他自己臉上。姜丹尼爾後來回去仔細看過那份企劃，裡面沒有說一定得露臉，既然如此，姜丹尼爾覺得這是一個挺不錯的折衷方法。

至少可以將自己意外曝光後的損失降到最小。

後來姜丹尼爾進入了朴志訓，動沒幾下朴志訓就開始難耐的扭動，姜丹尼爾以為朴志訓只是單純地想掙扎，本不想理會，可對方竟然直接哭了出來，姜丹尼爾停了下來，有點不明所以，納悶著上次整個進去都沒問題，這次又怎麼了？

後來他們試了很多種方式，但每當姜丹尼爾進入，朴志訓總是會一臉疼痛。無可奈何之下，他把套子給扔了，再進入的時候，朴志訓竟毫無阻礙的接受了。雖然還是皺著眉、呼著氣，不過這一次他知道，朴志訓這是被體內自己的深度和粗度給弄的。

於是他們毫無阻礙的做了兩回，之後朴志訓像是體力透支，整個人懨懨的趴在床上。姜丹尼爾摸摸鼻子，不得不說他發現朴志訓在自己沒帶套的情況下竟然進入得更順利之後，心底的確燃起了某種彷彿燃燒，甚至可以說是接近暴虐的慾望，可能因此做得狠了。

姜丹尼爾順利的把朴志訓臉上的布拿了下來，對方的眼周泛著紅痕。朴志訓雖然不懂為什麼姜丹尼爾對自己的眼睛這麼執著，但樂見其成，最後也就由著姜丹尼爾去了。

 

\--

 

姜丹尼爾躺在床上滑著手機，他戴著黑色細框眼鏡眉頭緊鎖，一臉嚴肅的看著手機裡的信件。此時朴志訓開了門進來，全身散發著自浴室出來的水氣。

他隨興的擦了擦自己的頭髮，有點不耐煩自己一天竟然得要洗兩次澡，耐心全無的胡亂揉了一把之後把浴巾扔在椅子上，然後掀起姜丹尼爾身旁的棉被躺了進去。

姜丹尼爾適時的放下手機，看著已經整個人縮進被子裡的朴志訓，問：「今天晚上不回去？」話語中帶了點取笑的意思。

聞言，朴志訓從被窩中探出半顆腦袋，他瞪大雙眼，怒視著靠在床頭一臉悠哉、事不關己的姜丹尼爾。

「關你什麼事。」

這事倒是要說回上次。

那晚做完之後朴志訓初經人事，姜丹尼爾雖然在過程中表現出許多的溫存，可是身下的動作可是一點都沒有留情的。在事後差點於浴室滑倒兩次之後，朴志訓不得不鄭重考慮自己今晚到底要不要留在這過夜，在最初他是打算盡量避免的。

加上那晚他和姜丹尼爾說了一會之後的計畫，但第一次見面的兩人在離開性之後，朴志訓竟隱隱覺得怎麼談正事的時候比做愛的時候還尷尬？

那時姜丹尼爾沉著臉，幾乎什麼話都不說。雖然是朴志訓攤著企劃跟他把每一項要求的一些構想說給他聽，聽完之後姜丹尼爾基本也都會答應，可是還是讓朴志訓心中有種無力感。

他覺得自己真的是把自己踐踏到了極點了。

朴志訓心中窩火，等確認完事宜之後只覺得自己無論如何也要回去，沒想到他起身的時候一腳竟踩到另外一腳的拖鞋，讓他一個踉蹌差點摔倒，所幸迅速的扶助了沙發才阻止了糗事的發生。

沒有跌倒，倒是聽到了姜丹尼爾的笑聲。

男人終於露出床事過後的第一個表情，他調侃道：「走路都走不穩，看來你今晚只能在這裡睡了。」

姜丹尼爾可沒忘記朴志訓說過他想要早點回家。

「我要回去。」

還坐在沙發裡的人無所謂的聳聳肩，眼睛看向窗外，說：「隨你，但現在已經凌晨一點了，外面還在下大雨。」

言下之意就是電車早已經沒了，糟糕的天氣讓計程車在這個時候也不是那麼好攔。

朴志訓抿起嘴唇，他的確沒注意到時間。而且今天就算沒下雨，依他經濟拮据的狀態也不可能攔車回去。

因為在住宅區裡的緣故，除了在雨中顯得微弱的路燈，外頭一片黑暗，只留雨聲淅瀝。

朴志訓望著窗外良久，久到姜丹尼爾有點摸不清這陣沉默算什麼。

兩人剛才並沒有把客廳裡的燈全打開，只開了幾盞小燈以及一盞直立式的燈座，源源不絕地散發出如同臥室一般的暖色光源。

朴志訓終於嘆了一口氣，他轉身看向姜丹尼爾。神奇的是，在這個黯淡的環境下，少年的眼裡似乎依舊亮著光。

姜丹尼爾坐在沙發上，視角由下而上看著朴志訓，發現在朴志訓身後的那盞燈所散發出的光線被他的身形擋住之後，在其周遭形成一圈模糊的光暈。

「你今晚留下來嗎？」朴志訓問道，「我發現你有開車。」

還不等姜丹尼爾回答，他就又立刻轉回身去，抬手撩了一把自己的劉海，讓光線從少年翹起的髮絲中微微洩漏出來。

「我希望你留下來。」

他說。帶著一股潮溼感。

 

\--

 

朴志訓睡著之後，姜丹尼爾爬起身，看了一眼手機，現在已經三點多了。

上回朴志訓說希望自己留下來之後姜丹尼爾沒多想就答應了。

的確，留不留下來於他而言沒什麼差別，雖然做完就走好像有點不近人情，可是他們倆都清楚知道彼此是合作關係，不留下其實也沒什麼。

只是當他聽到少年小小聲的說出乞求之後，姜丹尼爾覺得盈滿內心的應該可以稱作自尊的被滿足感。所以他留了下來。

姜丹尼爾的作息非常混亂，通常沒能好好睡一覺，正常來說他現在應該睡著了才對。可是不知道為什麼在這棟房子裡他總是沒能睡好。

可能是床墊有點太軟。

倒是朴志訓已經沉沉睡去。

姜丹尼爾半靠著床頭，突然一道亮光刺進他的眼裡，讓已經適應了黑暗的他不自主地瞇了下眼睛。

他看向亮光的來源，是朴志訓的調成靜音的手機螢幕亮了。

姜丹尼爾傾身過去，看到有人打了電話過來，但來電顯示為未知號碼。姜丹尼爾皺眉，他不知道為什麼這麼晚了怎麼還有人打過來？

接別人電話不是他的興趣，於是他伸過手臂拿起朴志訓的手機，把它朝下放好，讓手機的亮光也因此被蓋住。之後他躺回原位，朴志訓仍舊睡得深沉。

他盯著他的臉龐，看到朴志訓睡覺時會微微睜開的雙眼。他笑了一下，上一回兩人在這過夜之後，隔天起得比朴志訓早的姜丹尼爾可是被這個嚇了一跳。

他伸出手，碰上朴志訓的眼皮，讓他的雙眼完全閉上。這樣一來朴志訓的睫毛顯得更加纖長了，它們搔在姜丹尼爾手指上的感覺讓他感覺有些怪異。

被人觸碰了的朴志訓抬手揉了揉自己的眼睛，轉過身子背對姜丹尼爾，將身體縮成一團繼續睡去。

姜丹尼爾打開夜燈，然後拍下朴志訓的頭髮亂糟糟的背影，隨後非常盡責的上傳到SNS上了。

 

\--

 

朴志訓跟朴佑鎮到學生食堂吃中飯，朴佑鎮點了現做烏龍麵必須等，只吃炒飯的朴志訓佔好位置，在座位區一邊等他一邊滑著SNS。

今天他起床的時候姜丹尼爾早就走了，跟上次一樣。不過朴志訓今天一口氣睡到十點多後才慢騰騰的起床準備來上下午的課，姜丹尼爾的確也沒有必要等他。

他比較在意的是姜丹尼爾昨天半夜竟然發了文。

那篇現在愛心數正飆漲的的動態沒有配上文字，僅僅只是一幅非常晦暗的照片，但不用看第二眼他也知道那是昨天自己睡覺的時候。

倒是一張普通的照片帶來的效果似乎不比性愛影片差。

 

「這麼晚了還不睡嗎？」

「WINK從背後看好小一只！」

「真的是情侶啊……」

「是同居了嗎？」

「啊啊啊，好可愛！背影也好可愛！頭髮亂亂的也好可愛！」

「老兄，身為一個Gay，我更想看屁股。懂嗎？」

……

 

朴志訓回復了問同居的那個人。

「是跟형同居中呢～」他寫道。

送出回復後，他往下滑了一下螢幕，訊息頁面再次更新，然後發現姜丹尼爾也在剛才回復了一個人，他倒是選了唯一的男性同胞做回應。

他只回了簡單的攤手聳肩的表情符號。

朴志訓努努嘴，他不禁想，如果自己真的是姜丹尼爾的戀人，那對方對這種明顯就是在性騷擾自己的言論會有什麼反應？

想完又馬上把這個想法趕出腦袋。

這種想法可太危險了。

這個時候他的螢幕從SNS退出，亮起了來電顯示。朴志訓昨晚關了靜音之後到今天都還沒有開啟手機鈴聲，但不妨礙他看到至今已經累積了好幾通的未接來電。

他沒有按下接聽，也沒有拒絕來電，就這樣把手機放在桌上任對方自己結束來電。

朴佑鎮在這時端著熱騰騰的湯麵回到桌前，他把餐盤放下，拉開朴志訓對面的椅子一坐下，看到的就是自己好友手機上正巧暗下去的來電顯示。

朴佑鎮皺眉，反而朴志訓看對方回來之後什麼也沒說，只是悠哉的拿起湯匙開始吃他眼前的午餐。

這讓朴佑鎮心中頓時怒火中燒，他拿起筷子，用力插進自己的麵裡面。

「又來？」

朴志訓嗯了一聲，沒有繼續說話。

「我說啊，你也該跟他說清楚了吧？」

朴志訓抬頭看向朴佑鎮，挑起單邊嘴角，說：「說什麼？」看著好友一臉不滿的樣子，他嘆了口氣，「你也知道的，我……」

「啊，夠了夠了，我不想聽。」朴佑鎮揮揮手，打斷了朴志訓可能的長篇大論，自顧自地說道：「我知道你有自己的計畫，可是安全最重要知道嗎？」

「知道了。」

嘆了一口氣，朴佑鎮夾起兩片叉燒放到朴志訓碗裡，說：「姨母對我越來越好了，每次去給我的叉燒都比上一次多。」

朴志訓看著放在泡菜炒飯上的兩片肉，倒也沒有推辭，說了聲：「謝啦。」

朴佑鎮沒有回話，只嘖了一聲，似乎對對方的感謝很不滿。他夾起一大筷子的麵，對它大口吹著氣，又像是突然想到什麼停了下來，問道：「對了，阿姨最近還好嗎？」

朴志訓嘴裡塞著炒飯，含糊不清的回答：「還不錯。」

朴佑鎮一邊吸麵一邊點頭，同樣含糊不清的說：「那就好。」

兩人就這樣，一個人大口吸著麵，一個人大口吃著飯，期間參雜許多日常的男孩子話題，直到朴志訓的手機再次亮了起來。

這次倒不是來電了，而是有人傳了訊息過來。

看到朴志訓停下吃飯的動作，朴佑鎮心不在焉的隨口一問：「誰啊？」

「聖祐哥。」

話語一落，朴佑鎮像是被嗆到一般，一邊咳嗽一邊嘴裡的那坨麵不小心也被咳了一點出來，朴志訓嫌棄的皺眉，把炒飯更拉近了自己一點。

「你有病？」

「邕聖祐？」等朴佑鎮平復下來之後他驚訝的問道。

「幹嘛，不是跟你說過了？」朴志訓對朋友的反應感到莫名，「你把嘴角擦一下，有屑。」

「我沒想到你們還有聯絡啊。」

隨後朴佑鎮放下筷子，鄭重的看向朴志訓。

「能幫我要張簽名照嗎？」

朴志訓：「……」

**Author's Note:**

> 被屏蔽了只好還是用AO3（扶額


End file.
